


I hated those Horns!

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can you honestly damn God?, Chuck does love his kids, Chuck has some making up to do, Chuck was experimenting, Doesn't make a bad Aunt, He also damns his Father, His experiment worked in his favor, Honorable Mention to Amara, Luci does it anyway, Luci just wants his Daddys attention, Lucifer has a potty mouth, Lucifer has horns, Who just so happens to be God, daddy/son bonding time, just doesn't show it in healthy ways, super fluff, ticklish horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer's little speech about being left behind again doesn't go unheard, by the one who should have heard it. Amara agrees that maybe He should have His own little talk with the naughty little Archangel, He's made mistakes, perhaps its time they were righted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chupiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupiyo/gifts).



> I gift this to my good buddy Havapupp cause shes the fluff queen of the universe and wouldn't have come up with this without her! THANKS GURL!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Lets be honest, who doesn't like fluff between Chuck and Luci, after that poor little thing about being left behind I couldn't resist.
> 
> Luci just really wants his Daddy back!

 

It had been Amara's idea, for Him to get up and go find Lucifer, bring him back with Him. She had felt bad for what she had done to the Archangel during their battle, being expelled from one's vessel could not be painless in the slightest. And she had made a good point in saying that He Himself could feel bad about simply using him while he was needed and then leaving without so much as checking to see if he was okay.

Least to say, Lucifer had every right to be upset.

Bringing the Archangel back with Him hadn't been as great as He'd thought it had been. He'd failed to make conversation with His angered son, failed to bring about some sort of emotion other than anger and resentment, this was not an easy task to accomplish.

Chuck liked a challenge though.

"Son, please, Amara agreed to step out for some privacy, and yet you simply want to sit here and...And ignore me?"

"Seem's like a plan to me."

He threw His hands in the air in a form of exasperation, clearly not thrilled about His child's choice in afternoon plans. Lucifer made a show of licking his finger and flipping the page of the book he'd been reading for the last hour.

Seeing that His plans were not going to be enacted in the near future, Chuck turned in a huff, stalking back across the living room of the beach house they had created together (and it was Perfect) plopping Himself down on the couch in a rare fit of aggravation.

Behind Him, seated at the table, Lucifer smirked to himself.

* * *

Well, if Lucifer wasn't going to try and spend time with Him, then He'd spend time with the Lucifer He remembered. Home Movies were a favorite of His, and He smiled as little cherubic Lucifer ran ahead on the screen, giggling as he frolicked through the patches of wild flowers.

_He was seated beneath the shade of a large fruiting apple tree, smiling as He watched His second youngest play in a patch of tall wild flowers. It was becoming rare these days that they got to spend such quality time together, as He was in the process of creating another Brother for His two children._

_But, after a week of begging from His little Luci, He had been sure to clear out time in a whole weekend to spend with His two young children just as requested. Michael had spent the entire day with Him on Friday, they'd played, napped, read stories, created, snacked, it had been a day He would remember forever._

_And Lucifer had chosen today._

_He was torn from His thoughts as His head was covered in a shower of flower petals. Lucifer shrieked in giggles as his Father looked up at him ratherly slowly._

_"Did you just throw flower petals over my head?"_

_Lucifer giggled again, nodding his head._

_"You little monster you!"_

_He reached up quickly, pulling the shrieking little boy down into His lap, Lucifer pushed against Him giggling happily._

_"Let Me see those little horns!"_

_Small hands shot up to a head of blond, covering his head as good as he could, keeping it away from prying fingers._

_"Daddy! No horns! No horns!"_

_He chuckled warmly, "I'm going to get Me those horns! You know how I love to play with those little horns!"_

It had been an experiment, He had gone a little to the extreme and given Lucifer horns, they'd been so cute back then. Small little horns curling around with the flow of his hair, it had been a coin toss that He had won.

Chuck remembered that day.

"I **hated** those freaking horns!"

He jumped, not expecting the appearance of Lucifer over His shoulder, he'd come up behind him leaning on the back of the couch. Lucifer crossed his arm, leaning over his Father's shoulder watching the movies roll across the screen.

Chuck smirked, "You didn't hate them!"

"And I **really** hated it when you would always _mess_ with them!"

"You did not! You couldn't have possibly hated it, you were always laughing so hard!"

Lucifer growled, legitimately growled, and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Only because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself!"

His eyes narrowed and Lucifer has been trained enough to know that when that look crosses His face it means nothing but trouble for whoever was on the other side of it. There was a brief struggle for power as both moved at accelerated speeds. Lucifer made to shove himself back, but Chuck was able to get a fist on the front of his shirt, and there was a loud yelp as the son was yanked forward over the back of the couch.

There's just barely enough time to catch himself before the struggle is brought to the forefront once more when He speaks next.

"And I still can't!"

Hands are reaching for his head, again after so many eons, and its in Lucifer's first instinct to duck away as quickly as he can. He reaches up in his own attempt to protect his head out of reflex. He hated it then and he sure as hell hates it now!

"Let go! What the Hell are you doing!"

"I want those little horns! Let me so those little horns!"

"I swear to everything Holy, if you touch me, I will punch you in the gut!"

Chuck went on unperturbed, clearly not threatened in the slightest by the threat thrown His way. Lucifer's hands were pushed away rather easily, never able to really deter his Father.

"Now that's no way to talk to your Father."

"I'll make sure to remember that when I see Him!"

Hands batted at hands, and Lucifer put up a great fight, but He always got what He wanted in the grand scheme of things. Now, he's become quite adept in keeping his horns hidden away, and so he knows what it feels like when the glamour is broken.

Lucifer has grown, and therefore his horns have grown with him, the last He had seen them they had barely curled out from behind his teeny ears. Now they were quite large, curling around his ears, leading down to the base of his neck.

More room for Him to play though.

"Look at how big they've gotten son!"

He got a growl in response to His statement and Lucifer swatting at His hands heatedly.

"Get the fuck off me!"

Chuck tsked at the language being presented to Him, poking a finger at the tip of the golden blonde horn. Lucifer jumped under His touch and made a noise deep in the back of his throat.

"This is the second time I've warned you about that language, I think this calls for a more hands on lesson this time, what say you?"

"Hmmm, let me think _, I think_ , that if you don't let me go that I am going to fucking _stab_ you."

Lucifer's breath caught at the hum from above his head, fingers brushed across the smooth skin of the single horn available and he practically hit the roof. Chuck smirked to Himself, albeit a bit smugly, and moved across His sons horn gently, scratching a nail at the base.

Just as He remembered it, Lucifer absolutely howled, there was no time to try and contain it in this attack. The horns had always been the kill spot and everyone knew it (Michael had absolutely had a field day when he'd made that discovery-and of course he'd shared it with everyone he deemed important enough to know such knowledge).

The Morning Star batted weakly at His hand, and He laughed.

"I'm gonna get these little horns! You know how I've always loved playing with these little horns!"

His son melted in His lap, hands resorting to pushing against His midriff.

"Dad! Dad you have-! STOP!"

"Hmmm. Now I don't know, you were being awful rude."

Lucifer shook his head, trying to unsuccessfully dislodge his Father's fingers, and Chuck simply savored it. It had been so long since He had last scene His child look so-so carefree-let alone laugh as so. They had been enemies for so long, even written in scripture as such, this was a change that they both so dearly needed.

And so, here God was _tickling_ Satan to tears.

He was torn from His thoughts by a hand successfully wrapping around His wrist. Lucifer looked up at him with rainbow like eyes, sparkling in a way that they hadn't in the longest time, and it made His heart absolutely _soar_.

"Dad! Pleeease~~!"

He quirked His lip slightly, "Fine, fine, what about your little ears?"

His fingers moved downwards only slightly, Lucifer made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak, and Chuck laughed at it. He shook his head frantically.

"No? Not your ears? What about your neck then?"

Again, they moved down only slightly and Lucifer made that same noise one more time. Shoulders scrunched up to try and block the delicate skin from reach but it was of no use, Chuck merely switched to a different spot, and so Lucifer shook his head again squeaking that little squeak of his.

"I can't believe that you still make that little squeaking sound!"

"Yeah? Well I can't be-Gahah!"

Chuck pursed His lips, moving spots again, and Lucifer flinched hard.

"Now, now, there's that attitude again."

"Okay okay okay! Sorry! Keep it to myself! DAD!"

There was a smirk on His lips that he wanted to smack off His face.

"Now is that anyway to treat your Father?"

'Damn Him for reading my mind!', Lucifer thought bitterly.

"Tsk tsk, and Damning your Father, my my, lets find a more memorable spot then."

His hands moved from the sides of his neck and started poking at his rib-cage, Lucifer giggled, unable to contain himself any longer, and twisted from side to side. He smiled at the movement, it had been so long since He had gotten to do this to His son, and it would be a sin to say He _wasn't_ enjoying it at least a little bit.

He was.

Very much.

"Remember how I used to do this Luci? We start all the way up here," He drilled two fingers in the top of both sides, "Move down two," He followed His words with the movement, "And the magic spot should be, right, about, _here_!"

Lucifer bucked upwards, shrieking out loudly, low-and-behold!

"Nooooo! Nohoho! DAD! STOP!"

"But your enjoying it! See how much your laughing, this is good for you son, you need to laugh more."

"NOT THERE!"

"If not here, then where?"

"ANYWHERE!"

"Anywhere, are you sure?", Now, had Lucifer chosen that moment to look up he would have noticed the sly smile playing at his Father's lips. But, unfortunately, he hadn't looked up and therefore did not see that look cross His face. Instead he nodded, and that nod, that was his downfall.

"Okie Dokie, kiddo, _anywhere_."

Lucifer knew he made a mistake when his Father leaned forward only slightly, and dug His fingers into his belly. The blonde archangel's hips left the couch at the sudden onslaught of tickles and he actually _shrieked._

Chuck poked at the slight pudge of baby fat, digging in with wiggling fingers. He dipped into the angels belly button, scratched down along his pants line, no patch of skin was left untouched, and Lucifer absolutely _howled._

"I guess I've always loved your little belly too!"

"DAD!

That was about as much as he could get out under the harsh tickle torture happening to his belly at the moment. Lucifer squirmed hard, like a worm on a hook, and managed to get himself up on his side. Now if you thought, with him like this, Chuck had simply stopped His attack on the poor helpless angel, then you thought wrong.

Nope, He pulled the arm up, and skittered His fingers up and down, up and down, up and down, until Lucifer arched and flipped back over. Only then did He move back to the poor abused belly.

"Are you sorry for being so disrespectful?"

He couldn't form words at this point, but he was able to nod, and nod he did.

"How about for _destroying_ so many of My Things?"

Lucifer batted at His hands weakly, driving his head back into his Father's lap.

"Your not?"

"YES! YEHEHES! SO! SO SORRY~~!"

"Do you still doubt My love for you?"

He shook his head as if his life depended on it, tears finally slipping from the clenched eyes. One last brush to his horns and Chuck relented. Lucifer curled up on himself, choking in breath after breath of unneeded air, and giggled softly to himself as he waited for the lasting tingles to finally dissipate.

Chuck leaned back into the cushions, grinning to Himself in accomplishment, and slowly reached out a hand to rub across His son's shoulders in an attempt to help calm him down too.

"Good. Cause I _do_ love you, even if I don't show it sometimes."

Lucifer merely huffed, but he didn't move away.

"Do you still have the movies of Gabe's childhood?"

"You mean the ones where he thought clothes were the enemy and became quite the streaker?"

He nodded into his Father's leg.

"Of course I do!"


End file.
